A Walk Through Hell
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: Selphie leads a band of rebels against Sorceress Rinoa, only to be taken hostage. There she encounters a new world of hurt and betrayal. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. Selfer. QuistisxZell. Squinoa. Selvine. IrvinexXu.


Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Square-enix owns everything wonderful in this story.

_Italicized = _Thinking

**Bold **= Time Change

**_Bold Italicized _**= Note

**Pairings:**

**Seifer x Selphie**

**Zell X Quistis**

**Selphie x Irvine**

**Zell x Bryana (library girl)**

**Squall x Rinoa**

"_Squall, this isn't your decision, it's an order!" He stopped with his hand on the doorknob._

"_I am the commander of this Garden; you have no authority to order me to resign, Instructor Trepe." Turning and glaring._

"_It was your Garden; until you decided to side with the Sorceress. Hyne, Squall! What were you thinking?" Quistis rubbed her forehead, "She's out of control, and we need to seal her powers…."_

"_I gave her my word. I am her Knight; I have to do whatever it takes to protect her!" He slammed his fists into the desk. "I am not going to lose her! If it means becoming SeeD's enemy, then so be it."_

_Quistis slumped in the chair; the door slammed. "Would SeeDs Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas please report to the Headmasters office?"_

The memory still plagued her, watching him leave, knowing in the end the Sorceress would win. Quistis stood at the ruins of Balamb Garden; she looked at her small group of remaining soldiers. "She has taken everything from us, we have lost the war. I am sorry, but any more bloodshed is pointless. Our best chance at survival is to go our separate ways." She kept her eyes on the ruins, "I have failed you as a leader," sobbing she turned toward them, "and for that I eternally apologize."

"Quisty, we don't' blame you. We blame Leonhart, he deserted us. He killed so many of us, in her name. You didn't fail us, She was just too strong an enemy." The brunette hugged her, "You did your best. Ellone is safe, right? That's all that matters."

"Selphie, I am so sorry," sobbing harder she handed her friend a black hat.

"No, he…he's gone…NO! I don't believe it. Irvy can't be gone," falling to her knees weeping, clutching his hat. Quistis knelt down, "He went for supplies, a surprise attack. Squall ran him threw. One of the scouts brought it back; I can't bear to see any more people die, Sefie."

"I understand, Quisty." Selphie stood up, determined, "anyone who still has fight left in them, I am going after our Commander." She spat, "The Knight and his Sorceress aren't getting away with this! We will convene tonight at the base." Selphie nodded to Quistis, "You better be safe Quisty, I don't want to hear about your death anytime soon," hugging each other, "Goodbye Quistis."

"Goodbye, Selphie."

**2 months later**

"Hey, leader, wait up! Geez, what do you think you're doing wandering off alone?" She turned and looked at her best friend.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" she grinned at him, "Ya know, Zell, I have never seen her give up on anything. She was always so strong, resolute; I thought she would lead us to victory. We have been at this war for seven years now. She led us so well, but every time we thought we had them by surprise, they knew. It's like Rinoa knew what we were doing; anyway, I can't fathom how much longer our side can go." She ran her hands over the brim of the hat. "I don't want more bloodshed but we have to win. If we don't they will kill us."

"It's hard to believe it's been that long. But Selphie, we have to stay strong. We aren't the only ones that have lost," putting a hand on her shoulder, "We have to carry on, fight until we reach those two and settle the score. We are a broken, motley crew; well the ones that have decided to continue with us, anyway. But if anyone can keep up moral and plan for us to win, it's you. We are the only SeeDs left." He sighed, looking around the grassy plain. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bury him in a nice place," she shuddered, "he promised me that once it was over we would move somewhere nice and quiet, Winhill. So I wanted to bring him here and at least give him that." She started crying, "Zell, could you give me some time?"

Nodding he walked toward his bike, the engine roared to life and he was gone. Selphie stood at the empty grave, a wood cross next to Raine Leonharts. She placed his hat on top of it, "Irvy, I hope you can hear me, we won some minor scuffles nothing major, but we are pushing them back toward Deling. One day Irvy, I will live here and live out every dream we had. I promise."

She walked the short distance toward the beach, watching the waves ebbing and flowing. Breathing deeply, she whipped around kicking whatever was behind her. '_It better not be Zell!'_

"Geez, Selphie. Are ya trying to kill me?" he let go of her boot, "although I am glad to see all the things I taught you are sticking in that head of yours." Zell chuckled.

"I thought I asked for some time alone, chicken wuss," smirking she shook her head.

"Well, you did, but then I realized leaving the leader of the resistance all alone to be taken hostage, probably not the best idea. So I came back." Zell awkwardly scratched his head.

She started laughing, "Oh, Zell, just admit it; you couldn't be away from my presence any longer."

"Ahhh…..I...It's not like that at all. You're like my sister. Hyne, Selph, stop laughing it's really not that funny. "

"Your face is bright red, dude. It's hilarious," she doubled over, grabbing her side, "Thanks Zell, I needed that."

Zell crumpled at her feet, "Well, now that you two are done laughing; I believe you have an appointment with the Sorceress, Ms. Tilmitt. But don't worry, we will let your leader know where you have gone," she dropped a note on Zell's unconscious body.

"Nice to see you too, Xu," Selphie started backing away right into the arms of an awaiting soldier. "I swear to Hyne Xu if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you."

"Oh, Selphie, it's just a mild sedative. We need him to take the letter back," Xu stepped toward the struggling brunette, "how else will your little faction know how to get you back."

"Ha, good luck with that; you will have to kill me first. We don't negotiate. Ow! What was thaaaaa…..."

Xu smirked, walking away from Zell. '_This should please her highness.' _Pulling open the door, the engine revved to life.

'_Hyne, what the hell happened? Selphie….we were laughing.'_ Zell sprung up, "SELPHIE!" '_Shit this cannot be happening.'_ "SELLLLPPPHHHIEEEEE!"

He scanned the area for clues, snatching the note and reading it:

_** Dearest Quistis,**_

_** I am requesting you cease all this nonsense with the war. Until you do I will keep Selphie as my hostage. You need to give up on this silly dream that you will over throw me. Although, it has been great amusement to watch you struggle, I grow weary of this game. So, if you want her back, come to my palace and kneel before me. I will bestow utmost forgiveness on you.**_

_** XOXOXOXO,**_

_** Rinoa**_

Zell blinked, '_She's gotta be fucking kidding me.' _He sped off in disbelief toward the command center, '_What the hell am I going to do? I can't get Quistis involved again.' _Shaking his head, he shakily dialed her number.

***ring, ring***

'_If she doesn't answer, I'm not leaving a message'_

***ring, ring***

"Hello, Zell, this is unexpected."

"I'm sorry, Quistis. But we have a situation, could you come here?"

"Zell, I am not your leader anymore. Where's Selphie?"

"She's been taken hostage and the note they left is for you."

"Oh, well then I will be there tomorrow at the latest. Don't tell anyone about this till we can figure it."

"Yes, ma'am, see you tomorrow and Quistis, have a safe journey."

"Thank you, see you tomorrow, Zell."

Sighing he hung up, slumping into the nearest chair. _'Shit, dude, we are so screwed.'_


End file.
